Ten Perspectives, Ten Worlds
by ezzelin
Summary: Ten short song-inspired drabbles on different views and variations of D18.


**Ten Perspectives, Ten Worlds**

Ten short song-inspired drabbles on different views and variations of D18.

* * *

**_Genre:_** Meme-style story. Romance mainly.

**_Characters /Pairing:_** variations on D18

**_Rating /Warnings:_** K+, just a bit of shounen-ai but kept to the minimum

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't in any way own the characters from Katekyo Hitman reborn; they belong to Amano Akira. The selected music does not entirely represent my taste in music since the ten songs were randomly selected from the vast amount of music I have on my computer (and having it does not necessarily equal liking it).

* * *

**_Rules:_**  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.

**_A/N:_** Okay, yeah, so I've been cheating. It happened several times that I wrote a few sentences after a song was over, and in the end after the last song, I just couldn't stop writing until it was finished. I'm a perfectionist, I can't leave the idea not written out as good as it could have been, and I can't possibly ever leave something half-done.

I also skipped a song… because I sincerely cannot write to "Dwarf Yodel Song" from the Snow White. Listening to Gokudera's song while trying to write D18 was bad enough, thank you.

Also, I should mention I didn't focus on the lyrics of the song I was writing to; rather, what I took for inspiration was the sound of the music, the _feel _of it if you understand what I mean.

* * *

_01: Saito Ayaka, Doki doki waku waku [Ouran High School Host Club, Hani-senpai character song]_

No one in their right mind would call Hibari Kyouya cute; especially not when he sported his malicious bloodthirsty grin and was just about to lunge forth with the steel tonfas glinting ominously, almost as intent on biting their target to death as their bearer.

No one in their right mind would call Hibari Kyouya cute; surely not when he paced around his territorry, sending glares in the direction of anyone even remotely crowding.

No one in their right mind would call Hibari Kyouya cute; not even when he was bathing in the morning sun on the school rooftop, with a tiny fluffy yellow burd singing the school anthem, lulling him to sleep.

Dino Cavallone _did_.

And, miraculously, survived.

_02: Splay, Echo Again [KHR 3__rd__ ending]_

Hibari Kyouya had though he had perfected his technique to keep others away, at a safe distance, or at least to make them remember not to do the same mistake again if they tried to approach him.

But there was one person whom he just could not understand; one person, who, no matter what he did, kept coming back. He left today, seemingly defeated and yet he was back the next day; he left for Italy and the prefect was sure he would never see his blond head again _– and he thought of that with some kind of satisfaction, but why did it sting a little? –_ and yet he was back.

After all this time, it was still a mystery to him why the Cavallone kept coming back;

but time made him realise he _wanted_ him to come back, despite the fact his words said otherwise.

_03: Tsuneo Imahori, Perfect Night [Trigun OST]_

The streets; silent, cold, deserted.

A lone figure walking in the fading moonlight; a lone figure pacing proudly – and yet... somewhat broken compared to his normal appearance.

His heart; silent, cold? Deserted.

Again.

_04: Kamiya Hiroshi: In the Blue [Kouji's Theme – Digimon Frontier]_

The moon shined faintly on a desk, covered in heaps of paperwork so high one could hardly see the man behind them – the man that, exhausting himself to the limits, fell asleep with his blond locks splashed over the work waiting for his attention.

Romario sighed when he entered the room to cover his boss with a blanket, turning the head up a notch as well, just to ensure he doesn't fall prey to a cold.

The same thing happened every time after he came back from Japan; Romario, as his right hand man and advisor, would always keep telling the tenth Cavallone that their hands here in Italy were to full to pay a visit to his former student, and yet the don insisted, although knowing full well we would end up barraged in paperwork he moment he returns.

Of course, Romario thought it was foolish; especially if you travel half the globe only to see someone who smirks at you, attempts to kill you and spits venomous words at you. But if his boss deemed it worth the sacrifice, he had nothing else to say.

_05: Ichinose Hidekazu, Hashire [as Gokudera Hayato, Dai 3 Dan KHR character songs CD]_

It always amazed him how some people can be so indiscreet, and yet oblivious at the same time.

Before any of the two in question did, he had known the nasty-tempered bomber and the swordsman would end up in a relationship similar to his and Dino's; they were still light years behind though. The swordsman, without any shame clinging to the Storm guardian, and the latter, being so obvious in his half-hearted attempts to push him away.

Hibari grunted to himself. Really, their level of indiscreetness was beyond any reason.

_06: Graveworm, MCMXCII_

Bodies fell, one by one, as wheat ears on the day of harvest.

Blood splashed, bathing him in radiant crimson, painting his world monochrome.

Screams echoed, announcing death and destruction that paved his way.

He wouldn't stop, not even for a minute, not even to catch his breath; he kept charging forwards, darting across the hallways, littering his path with corpses and blood, always blood, more and more blood.

He wouldn't stop until he got what he came here for; he wouldn't stop until he took back what was _his_.

He wouldn't stop until he sees the blond locks shake, the mocha eyes glint, the signature grin spread over his face; he wouldn't stop until he hears him call out "Kyouya..."

_07: Blue Foundation, Eyes on Fire_

No one told him what happened.

No phone call, no text message, no letter.

Not a single word; he just _left_.

And he was angry. Because the herbivore was not allowed to leave like that; he, the carnivore, was the only one who was allowed to leave without a word, the only one who could just disappear and come back when he felt like.

It took six months without a single word from the Cavallone for the Skylark to swallow his pride and took the plane to Italy.

It took another week for him to admit his reason for snatching the job from the Storm guardian's hands was because he wanted to face the herbivore and tell him he was not allowed to leave like that, and bite him to death while doing so.

It took another day for him to realise what exactly _Bacterial Endocarditis _meant.

It took him another week to realise what it meant that _he_ was gone.

It took him another month to stop killing everyone and everything in his way.

And it took eternity to forget.

_08: Suzumura Kenichi, Kouya no Kaze_

He was always grinning widely, no matter how many times Hibari told him it made him look stupid. He just laughed it off, and kept grinning as always.

He dashed forwards, a tonfa in his hand.

They clashed again and again, their everyday routine.

He just wanted to erase that stupid grin from his face. He hated it. He had always hated it.

Then, Byakuran appeared. The smaller families trembled in fear and surrendered themselves rather than risking being wiped out. The proud Bucking Bronco naturally wouldn't go without a fight.

He watched his men die on the battlefield, he watched their families grieve, he watched his family being decimated.

And the Cavallone didn't smile anymore.

His grin disappeared; so naturally, Kyouya should be happy. So why doesn't he smirk with satisfaction? The stupid grin had been erased. He had always hated it, didn't he?

Didn't he?

_09: In Flames, Moonshield_

It was the same routine, every day.

Get up, shower, eat, frighten some unsuspecting bystanders, bite someone to death, nap, eat, threaten, nap, bite to death, eat, sleep.

He was satisfied with the routine; it was a constant in his life, and he controlled every single part of it. His life, his school, nearly his entire hometown was under his control. Controlled, ordered, peaceful.

Until an always-grinning blonde came and disrupted his routine.

He decided to bite him to death as punishment; but biting him to death didn't prove as easy as it sounded.

He decided to ensure he won't ever be back; only to realise that the colder he was towards him, the more eager he was to return.

Hibari Kyouya was angry;

Hibari Kyouya was angry beyond limits because his daily routine had been disrupted; because his classification of the world proved insufficient to classify this person; because the order he had put the world into, sorting everything neatly, fell apart... because of this person.

Hibari Kyouya was angry; very angry.

And he was even angrier when the aforementioned person kissed him;

because it could have saved him a lot of trouble had he done that sooner.

_10: Shiro Sagisu, Going Home [Bleach OST 1]_

He liked late spring evenings; they were warm just enough for him to sit in the garden in a simple yukata, sipping his tea while observing the serenity that dawned over the young red maple trees swaying lightly in the light evening wind.

He liked his tea being warm, but not hot; he liked how it steamed ever so slightly when it was brought to him, and yet cooled down just enough for drinking when he reached for the cup. He would never admit it, but he felt somewhat delighted to see the stem floating upright.

He liked the silence that was not heavy; there was no need for words on an evening like this, and even his ever so noisy companion knew that. The silence that stretched between them spoke words of its own; it spoke of gentle affection and care which could never be said aloud.

It spoke for both of them: for the man that _would_ not and for the man that _could_ not express his feelings.

Not a word was spoken; emptied, a cup was put down, and two gazes met for a second.

The last sunrays cast a glint on the gold ring on the Italian's hand before he left the safe haven of the garden he was granted silent permission to enter.

The Skylark's gaze, unwavering, was focused forward, never looking back at his retreating guest.

Focused forward, as always, flying on as the free skylark he was... for it was the only thing he could do.


End file.
